Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wall socket, and in particular, to a wall socket with multiple output modes.
Description of Related Art
With the recent growing popularity of the mobile electronic devices such as smart phones and tablets, it has become an important topic in the field to satisfy the charging requirements of the mobile electronic devices. In various charging devices, a wall socket using Universal Serial Bus (USB) now plays an important role in power supply.
However, the USB wall socket only provides a fixed output voltage, which is insufficient to satisfy the various charging requirements of a large types of smart phones and tablets nowadays. Furthermore, the fixed power consumption of the USB wall socket steadily consumes power during the standby state which causes unnecessary energy loss.